The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention(s). It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art, or material, to the presently described or claimed inventions, or that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of peeling devices and more specifically relates to melon peelers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many individuals enjoy the taste of melons and include them in their diet(s). Prior to consuming melons an individual typically removes the rind using a knife to access the fleshy interior. This cutting act is often achieved by running a sharp knife between the rind and the flesh of the fruit and then slicing through the fruit by pulling the knife toward the user's body. Cutting motions such as this may prove dangerous. Knives may also be used in conjunction with cutting boards; however much of the fruit may be wasted by cutting using a knife.
A second option for preparing melons for consumption involves use of a peeler (normally either a potato peeler or an apple peeler.) Peelers traditionally comprise a metal blade attached to a wooden, metal or plastic handle. They may be used, through skillful manipulation, to remove the outer skin or peel. The peeling action normally involves using the fingers of the right hand (provided the individual is right-handed) to pull the peeler's blade over the skin of the melon, turning the blade slightly so that it digs in and removes the skin, in a movement towards the right thumb. Other peelers, such as Y-peelers, may be used in a similar manner to a razor, shaving off strips parallel to the handle. For safety reasons, when a peeler is used to peel an item held in the hands, the blade should be kept still, and the item pushed against it. In certain circumstances the outer peel or rind may be difficult to pierce, thus a user may have to begin the cutting operation with a knife and finish using the peeler. It is desirable that a single device be used to remove the rind from the fruit before consumption and that any cutting be accomplished in a safe manner.
Various attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,116,155, 5,664,490, 4,318,339, 5,598,773, 5,660,104, and 2004/0117991. This prior art is representative of fruit and/or vegetable peeling means. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, a melon peeling device should be safe and efficient in use, user-friendly and require little maintenance, yet would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable melon peeler system to safely and quickly separate the rind from a melon such that the fruit is ready for consumption and to avoid the above-mentioned problems.